


home

by moondustt



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustt/pseuds/moondustt
Summary: Steve loved him. He loved Bucky so much, that he wasn't able to control his happiness now that he was back. He knew Bucky was happy too, his face didn't contain as much expression as it used to, but he saw the nonverbal signs. He gave Steve back hugs and made him laugh when he was sad, but only when no one was watching. They shared inside jokes and played games from their childhood, and honestly Steve had never been happier. He was home. Bucky was his home.





	home

Steve had been living with the Avengers for a couple of years now, and even though his and Tony's friendship wasn't what it had been, he was comfortable around all of them and he really felt at home.

And then Bucky came back.

At first nothing seemed different. After a while they got used to him, he didn't speak a lot but it wasn't awkward and he fit in quite well. Steve was happier though: he hummed songs, he focused better in training and he was particularly helpful to others. His team members didn't really say anything about it, they figured that reuniting with such a good friend after thinking they died more than 70 years ago would be something one would be very happy about after all.

But that wasn't all. Whenever Bucky was around Steve seemed to relax. It wasn't that he wasn't at ease or had been tense before, he just seemed to let everything go when he was with Bucky. When they were watching some sitcom and Bucky would sit next to Steve, you could see him leaning into Bucky's side and sign contently, letting all the tension in his muscles go. It was like he was always on his guard at least a little bit, always ready for danger, but with Bucky it was like he came home after a long day, and if you thought about it, he did. A very very long day.

They still didn't say anything, but everyone saw it. It was like Steve was finally home.

The Avengers knew this, they knew Steve and Bucky had lived together for a long time, and yet they were surprised when they saw it happen. It was Steve and Bucky's turn to cook and they were in the kitchen together, moving around each other so effortlessly, not once bumping into each other or being inconvenient, and with the amount of walking around they did that was quite impressive. They knew exactly what the other person would do, what move they would make. It was like they had practised it beforehand, like it was scripted to be this smooth.

This also happened with training, whenever they would spar against each other it went very fast and usually ended in a tie. On the battlefield this came in handy, and they usually paired up, seamlessly fighting back to back. It was like they were soulmates. And honestly, sometimes Steve really hoped that was true.

Steve loved him. He loved Bucky so much, that he wasn't able to control his happiness now that he was back. He knew Bucky was happy too. His face didn't contain as much expression as it used to, but he saw the nonverbal signs. He saw it when Bucky walked just a bit more lively, and relaxed his shoulders just a bit more, or when he walked into a room and instead of scanning the whole room for threats, his eyes stopped when he saw Steve. He even cuddled Steve, and gave him little kisses on the top of his head, just like he used to do. He gave Steve back hugs and made him laugh when he was sad, but only when no one was watching. They shared inside jokes and played games from their childhood, and honestly, Steve had never been happier.

 

"Steve can you-" Bucky was cut off by Steve handing him exactly what he was going to ask for, the remote. "Thanks."  
They were lying on the sofa, cuddling more or less, and his hands weren't able to reach the side table because Steve's body was blocking it. When Steve leaned back again with the remote, he draped himself over Bucky even more, and they were definitely cuddling now. Bucky definitely didn't mind. He realised Steve wasn't even watching television anymore and his eyes were half closed.  
"Are you gettin sleepy doll?" Bucky asked, turning the volume of the tv down. 

"Mm yes" Steve mumbled into Bucky's shoulder. He was now basically draped across Bucky's body, and quickly falling asleep. Bucky didn't mind one bit, he loved gentle, loving touches after so many years of harsh ones. Steve's eyes were shut now and Bucky turned the television off completely, not wanting to wake him up. He had just begun to drift off as well, when he heard the lift opening and the voices of Tony and Bruce echoing through the living room. Too loud. They were going to wake up Steve with a volume like that, and he just fell asleep, looking way too peaceful to be wakened up. 

Bucky gave them a death glare. He gave them the most intimidating, dangerous look he could produce, and it worked because they stopped talking at once. He nudged his head towards Steve, whose hair was very messy and it looked adorable on him, Bucky noticed. Tony smirked and raised his eyebrow, -Bucky rolled his eyes at that- and Bruce just gave him a tiny smirk, and they both got what they needed without talking any further. Bucky reminded himself to thank them later, knowing how much Tony loved to irritate Steve. He contently closed his eyes and fell asleep to Steve's comforting slow breathing.

 

The next day Steve and Bucky are laying in a similar position as the night before, just on Steve's bed instead of the couch this time. They're just lying there, thinking and enjoying each other's presence. The sound of Tony's voice echoing through the room, "Avengers assemble, less than 4 minutes please. Yes I'm talking to you Thor.", takes them out of their heads and Bucky groans, not really pumped to go on this abrupt mission. Steve isn't pleased either, but he knows it's his job and gets up from the bed without complaining.

"Duty calls, naps need to wait I guess" he says, a bit bitter though. 

"We can nap on the quinjet?" Bucky asks, he realises it sounds a bit clingy, but from the way Steve smiles he can tell Steve doesn't mind. "Okay then, but only because it's so cold", he teases Bucky, both knowing they would be seated together on the jet anyway.

They get instructions and the mission doesn't seem that difficult, it should be done in a couple of hours, and Bucky is already looking forward to getting in his (Steve's) bed again.

 

It does not go as planned. The weapons the enemy has are way more advanced than originally thought, and there are so many guys to take down. Too many. The actual goal has been achieved, the beginning of what could be a really powerful and dangerous serum is retrieved, but not without sacrifices. 

"Everyone tell me how you are doing, I need to know who needs the most urgent medical attention" Tony says through everyone's earpieces, Bucky can hear that he is still fighting, but since he can talk at the same time he must be fine. 

"Broken ribs I think, otherwise fine" Nat reports, "nothing major" is the answer for most of them. 

"Arm is acting a little weird, that's it" Bucky himself says, finding his way back, the quinjet in sight. There's one person that hasn't answered yet though: Steve.  
"Steve? Steve are you alright? Where are you?" he asks, suddenly very worried. Steve was never one to not answer. 

"South side of the building, can't get up" he hears Steve pant into his earpiece, and Bucky immediately makes a turn and heads to the south side. 

"Don't worry Stevie" he says, to let Steve know he is coming. If he can't get up it must be very serious, Bucky can't think of any occasion in which Steve didn't stumble to his feet during a fight. He turns the corner and stops running once he sees Steve. He is laying on his back, no signs of life around him, but he has a lot of blood on him. Bucky hopes with all his might that most of it is from other people. He runs to Steve and drops by his side, feeling relieved when Steve is able to focus on him. He cups Steve's head in his hands. 

"It's okay, it's over, we did it. I'm here now, you are alright, I got you", he rambles, trying to make Steve feel safe but also stay with him. He picks him up, and starts carrying him towards the jet, which is luckily not that far away. "I got you, I got you Stevie. It's okay, we're going home. We're going home". Steve leans closer to Bucky's chest, closing his eyes. Home. He was already home, he wanted to say. Bucky was his home.

 

When Steve woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was in his own room. He felt sore, but he was clean and his wounds were halfway healed already, so he didn't feel too bad. He stood up slowly, not wanting to get a head rush, and made his way to the main area of his suite. As he had expected, Bucky was sitting on his couch, reading a book he vaguely remembered Natasha recommending to him. Bucky never left him alone after a fight, not when he was hurt, and Steve was thankful for that. 

Bucky looked up when he walked through the bedroom door and looked him over, "you look good". Steve knew he meant his physical health, but he couldn't help but blush a little. 

"Thanks" he shyly said, sitting down next to Bucky. He let his head fall to the back of the couch, closing his eyes. "Also for yesterday, for taking care of me". 

"Hey, don't mention it, you know I will always take care of you," Bucky fondly smiled. 

"When you said that we were going home," Steve continues after a moment of silence, "it reminded me of the time when Nat said that, at one of our first missions. We were done and she said 'let's go home now', and it just-" he swallowed. Bucky scooted closer to Steve, trying to make him feel more comfortable. "I broke down. I had a mental breakdown on the jet, I didn't really know why, I just thought it was because my home was destroyed, everything I loved was gone and I didn't really have a home anymore." He lifted his head up and looked Bucky in his eyes. "But then yesterday I realised." Bucky stared at Steve's eyes. He couldn't have looked away, even if he wanted to.  
"You are my home, Buck. Always was always will be."

They were both quiet for a moment. Then Bucky smiled and lifted his hands, cupping Steve's head in his hands. He brought his face so close their foreheads were touching, and he whispered, "You asshole. You scared the fuck outta me, you know that? You little shit. I love you. Now come here." With that Bucky smashed his lips on Steve's, throwing him back on the couch with the force of it. 

Steve kissed him back excitingly, now with Bucky lying on top of him. He laughed and detached himself from Bucky's lips, "I love you too". 

"Look at us, people would probably say we turned soft" Bucky laughed as well, rolling sideways so his full weight wasn't on Steve anymore, even though he knew Steve could take it. 

Steve grinned, "For you I don't mind turning soft."

**Author's Note:**

> hi, contructive criticism is welcomed but like, i'm sensitive aubrey


End file.
